voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Soleil Moon Frye
Soleil Moon Frye (/soʊˈleɪ/; born August 6, 1976, Glendora, California, USA) is an American actress, director and screenwriter. She began her career as a child actor at the age of 2. When she was 7 years old, Frye won the role of Penelope "Punky" Brewster in the sitcom Punky Brewster. The series, which debuted on NBC in September 1984, earned consistently low ratings but the Punky character was a hit with young children. After NBC canceled the series, it was picked up for the syndication market where it aired for an additional two seasons ending in 1988. After the series ended, Frye continued her career in guest spots on television and supporting roles in films. She attended The New School during the late 1990s, and directed her first film, Wild Horses in 1998. In 2000, she joined the cast of Sabrina the Teenage Witch as Roxie King, Sabrina Spellman's (Melissa Joan Hart) roommate and close friend. Frye remained with the series until its end in April 2003. She has since continued her acting career working mainly as a voice actor. In 1998, Frye married producer Jason Goldberg, with whom she has four children. She has since opened an organic specialty clothing shop for children, The Little Seed, in Los Angeles. She also hosts a blog and web series which focus on child rearing and women's issues. In 2011, Frye released her first book Happy Chaos: From Punky to Parenting and My Perfectly Imperfect Adventures in Between. Frye is currently the host of Home Made Simple on the Oprah Winfrey Network. Frye also voiced the lead role in the animated series It's Punky Brewster, which began airing during Punky Brewsters first season. Despite the series' low ratings, Brandon Tartikoff decided to renew the show for a second season because it was the highest rated show watched by children 2 to 11 years old. Punky Brewster's second season, which dealt with more serious subject matters such as CPR and first-aid training, drug use and the Just Say No campaign, and the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster, did not improve ratings and NBC canceled the series in April 1986. The series was quickly picked up by Columbia Pictures Television and began airing in first-run syndication. Punky Brewster aired for an additional two seasons, ending on May 27, 1988. During the 1990s, she guest starred on several television series including The Wonder Years, Saved by the Bell, and Friends, and voiced characters for the animated series Tiny Toon Adventures and The Cartoon Cartoon Show. In addition to her television work, Frye has appeared in the films The Liars' Club (1993) and Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1995) and in stage productions of Orestes, I Murdered My Mother and The Housekeeper. From 2000 to 2003, Frye portrayed the character of Roxie King in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, with her longtime friend and series producer Melissa Joan Hart. During the run of Sabrina, she voiced the character of Zoey in the Disney Channel series The Proud Family and the series' 2005 television movie. In 2004, she voiced Jade, a Bratz character in the direct-to-video release Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin'. She also voiced the character for the television series, and the video games Bratz Rock Angelz (2005) and Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006). From 2010 to February 2013, Frye voiced Aseefa in the animated series Planet Sheen. Category:Actors from USA